Te soñé
by Lady Du
Summary: Todo termina cuando abres los ojos?. Y qué tal si sigues dormido?. Es tan diferente un sueño de una pesadilla? Las heridas profundas no pueden sanar solas, la salvación esta en aprender a pedir ayuda……. Un DG, para empezar :D
1. Dime si me estoy volviendo loco

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenece, esto lo escribo por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**TE SOÑÉ**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

•_**°o.O Dime si me estoy volviendo loco O.o°•**_

.

._**  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Esa mañana se despertó llorando. Había vuelto a soñar lo mismo. No era un sueño sino una pesadilla. Se incorporó mientras secaba el sudor de su frente. Los recuerdos le revolvían el estomago, parecía que jamás podría superarlos. Cerró los ojos y recargo su cara entre sus rodillas tratando de controlar su respiración, se limpió el sudor de la frente con la muñeca.

Hacía 4 años del asesinato de sus padres, pero aun lo sentía arder en la piel como si no hubiese pasado nada de tiempo. Volvió a enredarse en las suaves sabanas verdes, estiro sus brazos y piernas y se dejo arrullar por el aire fresco, tendido en esa enorme cama fue consciente de lo solo que estaba. Su madre, que había sacrificado todo por él, que había sido capaz de mentirle al ser más temido del mundo mágico, y su padre, su ídolo, a quien admiró aun en los peores momentos, ambos yacían 3 metros bajo tierra.

Intentó volver a dormir, pensar en algún recuerdo feliz, pensar en cuando montaba en su lujosa escoba y era libre, el frio azotando su rostro, la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. Recordar el sabor amargo de la derrota, o lo dulce que era la victoria. Ahora el Quidditch era su único escape.

El deporte se había convertido en su puerta de salida. Había logrado colarse en un equipo gracias a algunos contactos de su padre, era un equipo de segunda división pero eso lo mantenía sin cuidado, de hecho le facilitaba el pasar inadvertido. En qué equipo jugar, era lo que menos le importaba, pues lo único que quería era jugar... y volar, volar hasta donde esas pesadillas no lo alcanzaran. Jugar, no para demostrar quién era sino para olvidarse de ello, lo hacía sentirse otra persona cualquiera, sin un apellido que lo marcara, era cazador y el atrapar-esquivar -anotar era casi automático.

El desempeño en el juego le había merecido varias promociones para otros equipos de primera, las cuales no aceptó, su objetivo no era la fama o dinero, su apellido ya era reconocido, suficiente tenia con que las personas a su alrededor lo compadecieran, como para convertirse en dominio público.

Ya era demasiado tarde para volver a dormir, y demasiado temprano como para comenzar a vestirse. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, un chorro de agua fría sobre su cabello rubio, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se fue vistiendo lentamente, para hacer tiempo, pero cuando estaba listo, aun no terminaba de amanecer. Se paró de frente a la ventana y observó los colores del cielo, hoy algo lucía diferente. Tomo su maleta y se encamino a la chimenea.

Llego antes que todos, como siempre. Ordenó las cosas en su casillero y comenzó a ponerse el traje de entrenamiento. Enseguida de él llego Zabini. Su compañero de equipo, que se quedo contemplando el tablero de anuncios. Donde había fotos de chicas y chicos, que el rubio no se había detenido a observar. Cuando su amigo terminó de leer se acercó.

- vaya! luces fatal - se sentó en la banca del frente - ¿otra vez la pesadilla? - susurró

El rubio que estaba terminando de agujetarse las botas, asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y se giro de nuevo hacia su casillero. Estaba muy cansado como para discutirle que no quería tener la misma conversación. Zabini insistía con que se uniera al "club de soñadores". Pero a Draco no le iba esa idea, y menos como la describían, reunirse con una docena de desconocidos descalzos, con trajes extraños, hablar de sus sueños para después mantenerse petrificado y en silencio, mientras el ambiente se llenaba de olor a yerbas de no sé dónde. No, definitivamente, eso no era para él. No entendía los motivos de que Blaise se hubiese dejado convencer.

- no es tan malo, además hay tías muy buenas - Dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa. El rubio no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, si, en realidad conocía los motivos. - Podrías ligarte a alguna - Terminaron de cambiarse y salieron, los compañeros comenzaban a llegar.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, se encontraban frente a la barra donde les entregarían los alimentos según la dieta de cada uno. El entrenador hablaba con un hombre de túnica formal, y después los señalaba. Seguro era algún cazatalentos. Ya en las mesas Daphne Greengrass se les unió, era medi-maga auxiliar del equipo.

- hola chicos - se sentó a un lado de Blaise, ambos chicos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza

- y... no has pensado en aceptar alguna promoción? - tanteó Zabini para retomar la conversación, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

- no - sentenció el rubio

- esa es la solución, que te distraigas - intervino la rubia - mira a Blaise, se ha vuelto muy popular - le guiño un ojo al moreno y un leve empujón con el codo - ¿o no? - el chico solo le sonrió

- olvídenlo, así estoy muy bien - se estaba poniendo de mal humor

- ooh si, se nota, hoy has jugado estupendamente - comentó Zabini, sin dejas de sonreír

- no me gusta tu sarcasmo - recordó todos los errores que tuvo en la práctica. Ahora si que estaba enojado, quienes se creían estos dos para fastidiarlo así.

- ooh vamos Draco, pareces un zombie - Draco ya no contestó, y apretó los puños - solo asiste una vez, y si no te gusta no volveré a insistir, lo juro - la chica le dedico una sonrisa inocente

- suena tentador...

- verdad que si? no te arrepentirás, paso por ti a las... - comenzó a decir emocionada

- ...el que dejes de molestarme Greengrass!! - el rubio termino gritando, dando un golpe sobre la mesa, que tiró el vaso de la chica

- oooh cállate!...- respondió ofendida - amargado...- Levantó sus platos, limpio con la varita - malagradecido... cobarde - se alejó murmurando con fastidio, y se sentó sola en otra mesa. Blaise le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria al rubio, suspiró y se fue tras ella.

De nuevo estaba solo, giró la vista a su alrededor, nadie se había percatado de la discusión, todos parecían muy entretenidos en sus propias conversaciones, con sus propios _amigos_.

Daphne y Blaise comían tranquilamente, pero es que ¿lo habían olvidado?, aquella noche cuando también sus padres habían muerto, como podían estar tan tranquilos ahora, el dolor y la sed de venganza lo atormentaban todos los días, excepto cuando volaba.

Zabini tenía razón, su rendimiento había decaído, se debía a su estado de ánimo, el no dormir lo convertía en una bomba, que explotaba más de una vez al día. Solo dos personas en ese lugar le dirigían la palabra. Ya comenzaba a fastidiar a Daphne, y se preguntaba cuándo es que también Blaise se alejaría de él. Volvió a mirarlos, ahora se estaban riendo, pero ¿no tenían la misma sed de venganza?, ¿Cómo es que ahora estaba tan tranquilos? _"demonios"_ pensó al encontrar la respuesta "_el maldito club". _Levantó sus cosas y salió del comedor. Ya no se quedo al entrenamiento por la tarde.

Ya le habían repetido suficientes veces el lugar y la hora de las reuniones y aun así se había perdido, llegaba tarde. Todo ese pasillo olía bastante extraño, tomo valor y se encamino a la ultima puerta, supo que era esa por los dibujos de criaturas que nunca antes había visto, flores extrañas y trazos en colores que casi dañaban la vista. Se dispuso a llamar a la puerta, cuando vio un ligero humo que salía por debajo, que envolvía sus pies. Sus zapatos habían desaparecido, su cara de terror y sorpresa aumentó, cuando la puerta se abrió ante él.

Bienvenido soñador -

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una mujer, de un tono místico. Controló su respiración, miró hacía el techo, _"¿estás seguro?" _ Pensó, volvió la vista hacia el frente y dio un paso hacia la cortina de humo que lo esperaba_ "es ahora o nunca"_

_._

_._

_._

•_**°o.O Fin del Capítulo O.o°•**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_¿Qué tal eh? bueno, heme aquí, saliendo de la cueva de los lectores con mi primer fic, ya hace algunos días que lo tenia en el horno, pero mejor lo saco antes de que se queme jajaja. _

_Si, no es muy largo este primer cap, pero para que le vayan echando una ojeada en lo que termino el segundo, y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, consejos, quejas, dudas y sugerencias o cualquier cosa, el chiste es que le den al botoncito verde de aquí abajo y me ayuden a mejorar._

_El título del fic y del capítulos son porque cuando se me ocurrió estaba oyendo la canción de Te soñé de Zoé._

_Hasta el prox cap!!_


	2. Dime que a ti te pasa igual

_**TE SOÑÉ**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

•_**°o.O Dime que a ti te pasa igual O.o°•**_

.

._**  
**_

Si tuviera una lista de las situaciones que lo habían hecho sentir estúpido, ésta ocuparía el primer lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si minutos o tal vez horas. Tenía los ojos vendados y aquella extraña piedra ambarina en su cabeza. Esperando… esperando… esperando y esperando…_"¿Momento de conexión? Pero que reverenda estupidez, voy a matarte Blaise…"_

Cuando pasó por la cortina de humo, su ropa se había sustituido por su elegante pijama, pero en una versión totalmente blanca. A su alrededor, todos se encontraban sentados sobre cojines y con los ojos cerrados.

Una chica de cabello largo y rubio, lo recibió y le indicó uno de los lugares vacios, para después colocarle aquella piedra color ámbar entre el cabello. En varias ocasiones le pidió que se relajara, que entrara en _conexión_. Intentó concentrarse, pensar en nada, pero no pudo, miraba a Blaise o a Daphne que no estaban muy lejos, esperando que también abrieran los ojos, pero nada, ellos parecían en trance.

La rubia, le vendó los ojos, esperando que así lograra concentrarse. No supo si fue la expresión soñadora o los grandes ojos azules, pero algo en ella le resultaba bastante familiar.

El interior del salón era enorme, tan blanco que lastimaba los ojos pero él no podía cerrarlos y mucho menos dejar de pensar. Estaba considerando seriamente el levantarse y salir de aquel lugar.

– Veo que todavía no llega el momento – la voz amable lo sobresalto un poco, no la había escuchado llegar – Respira profundo, te ayudará. – La ubico frente a él. Ella le destapó los ojos y retiro la piedra, toco su frente como si intentara chequearle la temperatura. Él se alejo al contacto con un gruñido. Los demás comenzaron a abrir los ojos y despabilarse. Daphne se tallaba los ojos, lo vio y le sonrió dulcemente. Blaise bostezaba.

Ya no le preocupaba el tiempo transcurrido, sino la falta de realismo de aquella situación. El momento de hablar había comenzado. Se dispersaron como si se encontraran en recreo. Ya no entendía nada. La mayoría hablaba de lo maravilloso del momento de conexión, de lo relajados que estaban o de las fantásticas ideas que tenían para esa noche. Al parecer la extraña piedra hacia una especie de liga entre los sueños y la persona, o era como un contenedor? no, cada minuto que pasaba todo era más irreal y confuso.

Él estaba callado, no había tenido ningún momento, fase o idea que comentar, al contrario se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. _"Aquí tampoco encajas"._ Su dilema existencial regresaba, otra vez estaba solo. _"¿Club de soñadores?"_ Recordó porque estaba ahí, no quería volver a perder lo último que tenia, sus compañeros, sus amigos. Sintió una punzada en el estómago. _"No seas cursi, no los necesitas"._ Todos comenzaron a hacer un circulo en el centro de la sala, Daphne le tomó la mano y cerró los ojos. _"Suficiente, me largo" _se soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.

– No olvides poner el _rêveur_ bajo tu almohada, ahuyentará las pesadillas – fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar, de aquella chia rubia. No entendió a que se refería pero…

Se detuvo súbitamente, en un perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta colgaban varias bolsitas de terciopelo de diferentes colores. Se quedo hecho piedra. Se acercó para comprobar sus sospechas, la bolsita negra tenía grabadas en plateado las palabras Draco Malfoy. Tragó saliva de forma pesada. _"Lunáticos",_ casi arranco la bolsita con su nombre y salió corriendo.

.

.

**Oº°'¨•°.o°•¨'°ºO**

.

.**  
**

_La penumbra se adueñaba del lugar, solo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el pasillo. Crack! Había cristales rotos en el piso. Se le erizo la piel y siguió avanzando. – ¿Madre? – Su propia voz le sonó lejana, casi un eco. Había algo resbaloso en el suelo, el estómago se le hizo nudo: era sangre. _

– ¡Noooooo! –

Otra vez la pesadilla. Tragó saliva pesadamente. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y suspiró. Froto su frente y entonces… de forma repentina su mirada se poso en el saquito negro sobre el buro. El _rêveur_. No lo estaba considerando de verdad. ¿O sí?

Volteo la bolsita sobre su mano y una piedra un poco más pequeña que su palma salió. Era como la que le habían puesto sobre la cabeza esa tarde, pero esta vez de un rojo ambarino. La colocó bajo su almohada y se recostó. Cerró los ojos y espero, convencido de que ya tenía dos situaciones para su nueva lista.

El confort llego de inmediato. Que cama tan cómoda, las sábanas lo acariciaban con suavidad, comenzó a flotar. Muchos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente. Recuerdos de su niñez. Estaba sonriendo. Todo era tan tranquilo, feliz y relajante. Era como volar… no! Era como caer, distinguió el suelo a distancia. Estaba cayendo. Tal vez por eso tenía todos esos recuerdos. Como ver su vida deslizarse ante él en segundos. Se estaba acercando a una muerte segura.

Recordó su primera escoba.

10 metros para estrellarse contra el suelo

Cuando cumplió 10 años.

8 metros…

Obsequios de navidad y caramelos.

6…

Su selección en Slytherin.

4…

Y… sus padres... vivos… sonriendo.

2…

AAAAAAAHHHHH!!

Se estampó de lleno con el suelo, pero fue como caer sobre una cama de agua. Dando un pequeño rebote quedo boca arriba. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El cielo era claro y lleno de nubes blancas y esponjosas. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y miro alrededor. Hacía mucho frío, y todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

Se levantó y sacudió sus hombros, estaba completamente abrigado, miro sus manos con guantes gruesos, y reconoció su traje de snowboard flotante. Tanteo sobre su cabeza, también llevaba el gorro y los goggles. A un lado encontró su vieja tabla, la tomó y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. La primera vez que había estado ahí fueron las vacaciones de invierno de su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Se colocó sobre la tabla y se deslizo sobre la nieve. Ya había olvidado la sensación de libertad que resultaba de aquel deporte. Tomó velocidad en una pendiente, esquivó aglomeraciones de hielo. Le encantaba estar ahí, se sentía como un niño pequeño, todo era diversión, nada de preocupaciones o misiones, nada de magia oscura o castigos, con sus padres… y entonces recordó: no, sus padres se habían ido, y no volverían jamás. Aumento la velocidad de caída. Y comenzó a reír, a carcajearse. Se encontró frente a un precipicio. Si no se detenía pronto seguro moriría. Mantenía un gesto desquiciado. "_Qué más da_". Ni siquiera hizo el intento por detenerse, se dirigió al borde y se dejo caer…

Fue más aparatoso de lo que pensó, perdió el control de sus pies porque seguían enganchados a la tabla. Todo su cuerpo giraba y se revolcaba sobre la nieve, reboto varias ocasiones. Pero no sintió ningún dolor. Solo dejo de girar hasta llegar a una parte plana. Otra vez estaba boca arriba sobre el suelo. Seguía sonriendo. Suspiró pesadamente y una sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba vivo. Podría jurar que había sido la caída más divertida en toda su vida. Se echo a reír más fuerte que antes.

– Tú sí que estas demente. – Una chica pálida y con pecas lo miraba con gesto divertido. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y un largo cabello rojo se asomaban bajo el gorro. Sus pestañas se agitaron en un segundo, esperando una respuesta.

En cuanto Draco se topó con aquella mirada chocolate, no pudo evitar exaltarse. De inmediato intentó ponerse de pie, pero uno de sus pies seguía atorado y cayó hacia el frente. Ya no solo estaba sorprendido sino avergonzado. Rápidamente desatoró las botas. Pero cuando se levantó, buscó a su alrededor, pero la pelirroja había desaparecido.

Se retiro los goggles y se tallo los ojos. Alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos una cabaña, y se acercó. Llamo a la puerta varias veces pero no había nadie. Abrió con cuidado, tal vez ahí se había escondido la pelirroja. Pero no fue así, se sorprendió por lo que había dentro. Era su habitación. Su cama, su closet, su lámpara… todo estaba ahí. Estaba por entrar cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

– ¿A dónde vas? Aún es tarde –

Se giro con brusquedad, esta vez no desaparecería de su vista tan rápidamente. La contemplo por unos segundos, sin saber que contestar. Era una chica muy atractiva, de rasgos delicados y mirada penetrante. Seguro era una alucinación. Pareciera que intentaba leer su mente a través de sus ojos, estaba a la defensiva o como si esperara que en cualquier momento él pudiera lanzarle un golpe o un maleficio por haber dicho algo indebido. Fue hasta entonces que se percató que no llevaba la varita. Pero no se preocupo, porque aunque no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba sabía que estaba más seguro que nunca en aquel lugar.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo fríamente, mientras cerraba a sus espaldas la cabaña.

– ¿Qué? – Parecía desconcertada.

– ¿Eres sorda?¿Que quién eres? – no pudo evitar ser hostil. Si había un intruso aquí, era ella.

– Mmh… no soy sorda, y no tengo porque contestarte – frunció el seño.

– Ok, como quieras – y se alejo, paso de largo por su lado. Sabía que lo seguiría.

Y así fue. Podía escuchar sus pisadas sobre la nieve, tras él. No estaba seguro hacía donde dirigirse, solo quería alejarla de su habitación. Aceleró el paso, pero ella también. De repente comenzó a lloviznar. Se echó a correr, encontró su tabla flotante, y volvió a deslizarse. Su alucinación ya había desaparecido.

Así anduvo un corto rato, paseando hacia ninguna parte, disfrutando de aquel momento. Se había vuelto a relajar. No pudo dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, y que en que tal vez, y solo tal vez había sido un poquito injusto con ella, y se propuso que la próxima no sería tan grosero, después de todo no había nadie más ahí y ella no parecía tan desorientada con él. Le sacaría información.

La oportunidad llegó pronto, la encontró a unos cuantos metros, estaba de pie a la orilla de un lago totalmente congelado. Miraba hacia el horizonte. Draco se acercó derrapando un poco; presumiendo su habilidad, para dejar en el pasado aquella escena vergonzosa donde se enredaba con sus propios pies. Ella lo miro y sonrió de lado.

Su mirada lo confundió, no parecía molesta en lo absoluto por su último encuentro, o por haberla perdido en medio de nada, sino aliviada de volverlo a ver. Aquella mujer le parecía de lo más intrigante y misteriosa. Él no le sonrió. Se limito a saludarla con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Se paró a su lado. Ella volvió su mirada hacia las blancas montañas de nuevo.

Le molestó que no le prestara atención, o le dirigiera la palabra. Le clavó su mirada gris, nadie se resistía. Estaba seguro de conocerla, pero de donde no lo sabía. No era alguna de las chicas con las que había tonteado la última vez que visitó ese lugar con Blaise. Además era muy guapa como para haberla pasado por alto. Y ningún muggle podría pasar a la zona exclusiva. La examinaba de pies a cabeza.

– ¡Ya basta Malfoy! Deja de mirarme así – dijo al fin.

– ¿Nos conocemos? Bueno, es claro que tú me conoces, pero ¿Quién eres tú? – se defendió

– ¿Es… es enserio? – El chico no dijo nada y ella lo miró con suspicacia – Ok, piensa, ¿qué pasó antes de que llegaras aquí?

– ¿Eh? – Meditó unos segundos, y recordó que cuando se dejó caer en el precipicio, ella lo había visto – Me resbale, no intentaba tirarme… no a propósito…

– No, Antes – dijo tajantemente

Entonces lo recordó todo. Esta vez si.

– ¿Esto es un sueño? – preguntó con escepticismo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Estaba confundido. – Si este es mi sueño, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No me has dicho quien eres. – la miro con recelo, la chica palideció unos segundos.

– Yo… soy parte del sueño… – se tocaba la nuca y miraba sus zapatos – algo asi como tu… conciencia, si algo así – volvió a mirar al rubio.

– Mmh… ok, supongo – dijo poco convencido.

– Y dime… ¿En dónde estamos? este lugar debe significar algo para ti, algún lugar que hayas estado visitando últimamente… – preguntó de forma convencional.

– Suiza, pero no había venido desde hace años. – respondió, pero antes de que ella preguntara algo mas, se adelantó. – ¿Por qué desapareciste hace rato? – El comportamiento de la pelirroja le parecía sospechoso.

– No lo sé. Supongo que es difícil estar aquí cuando tú no quieres que esté. Depende del momento de conexión.

– ¿El qué?

– El momento de conexión, ya sabes con el rêveur – pero se calló de inmediato.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – entrecerró los ojos, para analizarla mejor.

– Bueno… si estoy en tu subconsciente… debería saberlo. – se apresuró a decir. Comenzó a caminar, la cabaña estaba muy cerca.

– Pero no sabías en donde estábamos. – la siguió.

– Cálmate quieres – la chica sonrió de lado y volteó a verlo – Solo trataba de ayudarte a entender. Estas paranoico. – Llegaron frente a la cabaña. – Cuando despiertes, tal vez ni siquiera me recuerdes. No has notado que todo aquí te parece muy relajante. Es porque tu mente está en reposo. Tú lo creaste… ¿Entramos? – Se colocó a un lado de la puerta. – Hace frio.

– No, quiero seguir afuera. – No quería que una desconocida, por muy su _conciencia_ que fuera, entrara en un habitación. Por lo menos no por ahora.

– Pero hace frio. – Frotó sus manos, para darse calor.

– No – Estaba decidido. Él no sentía frio, pero seguro era por su grueso traje. – Espera aquí. Te traeré un abrigo. – Se metió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió al guardarropa, y encontró lo que **no** estaba buscando. Ahí solo había otro traje como el suyo, pero más pequeño y con vistas color púrpura, además del equipo necesario: tabla, goggles, guantes, etc.

Se lo arrojó a la chica, se estaba molestando, osea que era cierto lo que ella dijo y ahora tendría que aguantar su compañía. Ella frunció el seño pero no replicó nada, se metió en el traje, se puso los guates y lo siguió. Ambos parecían igual de _emocionados_ por la compañía.

– Bien, nos vemos en aquel pino de allá, ¿entendido? – Señaló hacia un árbol lejano.

– No te veo muy a gusto con mi compañía. Podría esperarte aquí.

– Ya que estas aquí y tienes la tabla, ¿no? Adelante – Y se echó a andar

– No, espera ¿cómo se usa esta cosa? – la tabla purpura flotaba delante de ella.

– Para ser mi conciencia eres bastante tonta ¿sabes? – Le dijo con fastidio, pero ella no dijo nada solo lo miro con odio, pero luego forzó una sonrisa. Draco suspiro desesperado.

– Mira, debes inclinarte de esta forma, flexionas las rodillas así… no, así no, sino así…trata de mantener el equilibrio…- le tendió la mano pero ella se negó – ok, iremos despacio si quieres. – Y así fue, comenzaron a deslizarse a paso de caracol. Ya no estaba molesto. Después de todo, era la conversación más larga que había mantenido con alguien que no fueran sus compañeros.

Después de un rato, de regaños desesperados de parte del rubio y un par de caídas de la pelirroja. Ella demostró que aprendía rápido, ya se deslizaba con más confianza, si tropezaba se levantaba muy rápido y sin ayuda. Estaba dominado el snowboard flotante. Le parecía muy divertido, como patinar sobre el aire. Trató de ponerle mayor velocidad. Pero ya estaba oscureciendo.

– Esto es increíble – sonreía la chica, llevaba los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio. Aunque no hiba tan rápido como él, ya llevaba un mejor ritmo.

Draco la observó, le causo mucha gracia que ella estuviera riendo tanto, cuando se deslizaba sobre una superficie muy poco empinada y de forma lentísima. – Esta lista para competir contra una tortuga – se burló

– Ja-ja, ¿no has pensado en dedicarte a la comedia?

– Si, en ocasiones – le guiñó un ojo. La chica bufó y miro hacía la puesta de sol.

– Se está haciendo temprano

– ¿Temprano?

– Si, ya debes despertar.

– Ah… ¿Y cómo lo hago? – una pequeña decepción se asomó en su voz.

– Revisa tus bolsillos y tocas el _rêveur_.

– Si, aquí esta – sacaba la bolsita negra – ¿Te veré mañana? – Preguntó sin pensar. Se arrepintió al momento por lo que rápidamente se quito el guante y presiono la piedra en su mano.

–…sí, claro. – Dijo sonriendo sinceramente, pero él ya había desaparecido.

El sol empapaba su pálido rostro de una cálida luz. Abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba totalmente extendido en su cama. Bostezo tranquilamente y sonrió un poco. Había sido un sueño casi ridículo, pero era tan satisfactorio haber podido dormir. Tranquilo. Hoy no llegaría antes que todos. Ya se le había hecho tarde.

.

**Oº°'¨•°.o°•¨'°ºO**

.**  
**

En una cafetería, una chica castaña y elegante túnica estaba leyendo El Profeta. Volteaba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, llevaba media hora esperando a su mejor amiga.

– ¡Ginny, por aquí! –Llamó a una chica pelirroja acababa de entrar – pensé que no venías…

– Perdona Herm, se me hizo algo tarde – Se sentó en el banquillo frente a la castaña. – ¿ya ordenaste? Muero de hambre

– No te preocupes, debió haber sido una noche pesada – cerraba el periódico y lo acomodo en un extremo de la mesa – ¿Cómo te fue?

– Bien, es decir… funcionó – Buscaba al mesero con la mirada – Pero no sé si lo hice bien, es obvio que no confía en mí…

– ¿Te reconoció?

– Oh no, no es eso… digo, al principio creí que si porque no fue nada amable, como era de esperarse. Pero… fue extraño. Me sentía como una intrusa... – suspiró, el mesero no aparecía. – Y ni siquiera pude averiguar nada.

– Podría ser peligroso. Tal vez deberíamos desistir, hay otros medios…

– No!... esta es mi primera misión importante y no pienso defraudar a Harry. Además solo fue incomodo, eso es todo.

– Mmh…pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. – dijo la castaña, creía que también Ginny le estaba dando muy poca importancia. – Es muy poco ético, además si Luna se entera…

– Yaaaa – la interrumpió – Por favor, por una vez confía en mí – puso su mano sobre la Hermione – No te preocupes, solo serán un par de noches. Y nada más. Tómalo como un experimento, una simple investigación de campo. – le dedico un guiño y sonrió.

Por fin el mesero apareció, y la pelirroja comenzó a ordenar rápidamente.

Hermione la observó. Estaba preocupada. Sabía que esta misión era más riesgosa de lo que parecía. Sabía que Harry subestimaba el poder mágico de los sueños. Sabía que Luna se enfadaría si se enteraba con qué fines había sido usado su invento. Sabía que no debía decirle nada a Ron o la mataría. Pero lo que no sabía era que el mundo de Ginevra Weasley, su mejor amiga, estaba a punto de dar un giro completo y todo por una _simple investigación de campo._

_._

_.  
_

•_**°o.O Fin del Capítulo 2 O.o°•**_

.

._**  
**_

_Jejeje, vaya que me ha costado este segundo capitulo, lo reescribi y lo reescribi, pero al fin lo publique, como dijo Draco – Es ahora o nunca- jeje _

Muchísimas gracias a yo-182, Jane Malfoy-028, y Gin kiOhikari, por sus reviews. Que sentí rebonito al recibirlos, repito: muchas gracias. Espero les guste este segundo cap. Que aunque todavía no hay romanticismo (del bueno), mínimo ya apareció Ginny. Un saludo!.

_No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, consejos, quejas, dudas y sugerencias o cualquier cosa, el chiste es que le den al botoncito verde de aquí abajo y me ayuden a mejorar._

_Hasta el prox cap!!_

Lâdy Ðµ


	3. Mi corazón en cuenta regresiva está

_**TE SOÑÉ**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

•_**°o.O Mi corazón en cuenta regresiva está O.o°•**_

Había dormido fantásticamente. Una sonrisa boba lo acompañó en la mañana. Llevaba un mes soñando con la pelirroja desconocida. En un principio había optado por no dirigirle la palabra, esperar a que desapareciera. Pero eso no pasó.

La cuarta noche, cuando no tuvo opción, cedió hablarle y continuar enseñándole a deslizarse en nieve, skiar, patinar en hielo, todos los deportes que había dejado de practicar. Había resultado estresante, pero muy divertido. Al principio discutían por todo, pero la chica lo consiguió, aprendió todo muy bien, ya se movía rápido y con destreza a su lado.

Los entrenamientos habían sido agotadores. El Mundial se acercaba. Lo cual Draco no podía olvidar, pues Blaise se lo recordaba cada dos minutos desde que le llegaron rumores de que los Falmouth Falcons estaban reclutando.

A la hora del almuerzo, estaba solo en la cafetería. No había visto a Daphne en toda la semana; y Blaise se había quedado hablando con el entrenador. Estaba pensando en la pelirroja que despertaba su interés, al parecer él tampoco le era indiferente, pues siempre se pasaba tratando de averiguarlo todo. Cada noche se encontraba con esa mirada chocolate, siempre expectante y profunda. Como el sueño de esa noche.

_Se deslizaban uno a un lado del otro. Tomaron una velocidad, pasaron por una zona de árboles y arbustos. Los esquivó con un movimiento intrépido. No fue fácil pasar entre ellos, orgulloso volteó a ver a su compañera. Nadie lo seguía. _

_Un grito que venía de entre los arboles lo llamó. No supo cómo había terminado colgada así, la tabla estaba atorada en un árbol, y la pelirroja, pies arriba, trataba de balancearse. Draco lamentó no tener su varita, tuvo que subir en la gruesa rama para desatorarla con las manos. _

_¿Te gusta mucho practicar esto cierto?... - dijo la pelirroja alzando la voz_

_Desatorar chicas torpes… lo acepto es mi hobby – dijo divertido, los calcetines rayados le causaron gracia. Ella soltó una risita al sentir el tacto del rubio sobre sus calcetas._

_Ya enserio, ¿A qué te dedicas? – dijo Ginny sonriéndole._

_Practico Quidditch…- dijo Draco, le gustaba sentirse el centro de atención, ella siempre estaba interesada en él – jugador profesional_

_Si como no… ya en serio – Repitió la chica, divertida._

_En serio – dijo un poco molesto, por el tono incrédulo – Cazador Titular de los _Falmouth Falcons _– Finalizó, si era SU sueño, podía adornarse un poco ¿no?_

_Claro, y David Copperfield es el Ministro – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, mientras reía. Grave error. Ya no estaba atorada, Draco la estaba sosteniendo de un pie. El rubio sonrió de lado, y Ginny alcanzó a ver un brillo en sus ojos grises – no te atrevas…_

_¡Plop! Ginny estaba de cara en la nieve. El rubio bajo del árbol con destreza y comenzó a alejarse. No estaba molesto, pero no había causado la impresión que pretendía. La chica debería estar impresionada no incrédula. Un golpe seco y frio le dio en la nuca. No lo dudo ni un segundo, si habría una guerra de nieve en sus sueños solo él podía resultar vencedor. _

¿Ya me dirás en que tanto piensas?

¿Que? – Nisiquiera noto cuando Blaise se había sentado frente a él.

Estabas sonriendo a la nada…

¿Qué te dijo el entrenador? – dijo Draco tratando de cambiar el tema

Ah!, tengo buenas noticias, estamos convocados para las pruebas… entiendo si no quieres el puesto, pero el trabajo en equipo es fundamental en un cazador… y bueno… tendría el doble de posibilidad de entrar si tú… – Blaise hablaba con precaución.

Lo voy a pensar – dijo el rubio tajante.

¿De verdad? – dijo Blaise sorprendido – sea lo que sea que estés soñando… sigue así hermano… - dijo sonriendo – estaba pensando que nos conviene…

Esa tarde se la pasaron discutiendo posibles tácticas que mostrarían en la prueba para los Falmouth Falcons, sin entender bien porqué a Draco le había entrado un verdadero interés por entrar en la liga profesional.

En la noche, se durmió temprano, apareció en el mismo paisaje helado que en noche anterior, esta vez no hacia tanto frio, y él traía el uniforme de Quidditch de la casa de las serpientes y su escoba estaba en la nieve a un lado. Voló un rato, y distinguió tres postes de gol a lo lejos.

Volvió a encontrar la cabaña. Aprovecho para irla a inspeccionar. Ya no había entrado desde que la pelirroja apareció. Seguía siendo un lugar íntimo, por ello que no la invitaba a pasar por más que ella insistiera en el frio que hacía.

Dentro todo parecía intacto, pero no lo estaba. Había pergaminos en su escritorio; todos detallaban las jugadas que había estado hablando con Blaise. Un calendario colgaba en la pared, con una cruz marcando el día de la prueba.

Paso mucho rato, para que llegara la pelirroja. Draco había recorrido el campo en su escoba, estaba en los vestidores jugando con la snitch. Se pregunto si por fin la chica habría desaparecido de sus sueños. Era lo que estado esperando, que ella desapareciera y ahora que no estaba, quería verla. Suspiro y se recostó en la banca, se sentía extraño, y si ya no regresaba. Justifico su deseo de que apareciera con que después de todo el Quidditch era el único deporte que no podía jugar solo. Una brisa de aire frio entro desde la puerta.

-Supuse que estabas aquí – dijo Ginny entrando en los vestidores.

- Llegas tarde – dijo. Se levanto y tomó su escoba.

- Si, bueno… la puntualidad nunca ha sido mi fuerte

-¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Draco sin pensar. Le estaba reprochando su ausencia.

- Nada – dijo Ginny evadiendo la pregunta - no pensaras que voy a usar esto ¿verdad? – había abierto uno de los casilleros, en él había un uniforme Slytherin de su talla.

- Así es, tendrás el honor que te enseñe lo que de verdad es el Quidditch – dijo Draco – no te tardes – y salió al campo.

Ginny frunció el seño, mientras lo veía salir _"Malfoy enseñándome Quidditch… ya veremos quién le enseña a quien mentirosito"_. A regañadientes se puso el uniforme verde, con cierto temor a que le causara urticaria, y salió.

En un principio, Draco le explico las reglas y le mostró, el cómo esquivar, lanzar y anotar. Ginny escucho atenta, fingiendo estar muy interesada en aprender. Cuando Draco se colocó al frente de los postes y le dijo que hiciera algunos tiros, ella los anoto todos.

Suerte de principiante – dijo– Te toca defender.

Fue todo un chasco para el rubio. Ginny había logrado detener tres de sus cinco tiros Ambos eran bastante buenos volando. Del entrenamiento inofensivo se había transformado en una batalla de egos. Practicaron en todos los puestos, desde quien esquivaba con mayor velocidad, hasta quien bateaba más lejos la bludger. Por último dejaron en libertad a la snitch, y contaron juntos un minuto para comenzar a buscarla. Era más fácil porque no había nadie más en el campo.

Ambos vieron el destello al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron en picada. Draco la atrapó a unos centímetros de estrellarse en la nieve. Bajo hacia las gradas. Se sentía eufórico, cuando era buscador muy pocas veces atrapó la snitch. Esa victoria tan pequeña la sintió gigante. Había despertado su espíritu de competencia.

De verdad me sorprendes rubio – dijo Ginny, tras él con la respiración agitada – Tienes talento

Draco se quedó callado un momento, la había subestimado y ella había resultado una excelente contrincante. Su afán de querer demostrarle que era bueno lo había orillado a dar un esfuerzo mayor. Sonrió ensimismado en su propia emoción. Fueron a sentarse en las gradas vacías.

Y tú a mi pelirroja – dijo Draco – Creí que no sabías jugar, me mentiste.

¿Yo te mentí? – lo preguntó mientras lo miraba divertida – No fui la que dijo soy _cazador profesional de los Falmouth Falcons_ – Terminó imitando la voz del rubio de la noche anterior.

Lo soy… – dudo en el momento, ella lo perforaba con su mirada, quiso serle sincero – bueno, estoy en un equipo… pero las pruebas para los Falcons serán pronto.

Si… algo así supe – murmuró Ginny, volvió su mirada hacia el frente – Pero es muy difícil calificar… a menos que te convoquen.

Ya me han convocado – atajó el rubio, ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y supo que no mentía – Tal vez vaya – terminó Draco.

¿Tal vez? Estás loco… si ya tienes la convocatoria, deberías ir… - dijo Ginny sorprendida – no juegas tan mal.

¿Tan mal?...Hace un momento tenía talento – sonrió de lado

Lo tienes… – dijo Ginny curiosa – no entiendo porque no irías. A menos que tuvieras otra cosa que hacer…

No es por eso – Draco cortó la plática. Tenía la vista perdida en el suelo.

¿Entonces? – el rubio no contestó. Ginny comprendió que otra vez estaba pensando en _eso_ tan importante que hacía que el clima empeorara. Sabía que _eso_ era lo que tenía que averiguar, ese algo que hacía que el poco brillo de los ojos grises desapareciera. Un silencio los invadió. – Si este uniforme se te ve bien, estoy segura que el de los Falcons será mejor. – se aventuró a decir mientras palmeaba con suavidad la rodilla del rubio. Fue un comentario sincero y lo primero que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio.

Draco volteo a verla a la cara, ella lo veía a los ojos y sonreía con dulzura, esa pelirroja era una incógnita para él. No era como todas las chicas que había conocido. Estaba interesada, eso era claro. Pero su mirada lo desconcertaba todo el tiempo. Era el primer tacto con otra persona que no le causo aversión. Y eso le preocupaba. No podía ablandarse, y menos por alguien que ni siquiera existía.

**Oº°'¨•°.o°•¨'°ºO**

Las pruebas para titular habían sido estupendas, mañana recibirían los resultados, todo apuntaba que los lugares como cazadores eran suyos. El único inconveniente era su tercer compañero; que se había puesto muy nervioso y había caído quedando inconsciente. Pero eso, no les molesto en absoluto, de cualquier forma Draco ni siquiera le hablaba tan bien.

Ya era tarde y estaban en un bar, festejando. Lo había estado meditando en la semana, y decidió comentarle a Blaise su preocupación.

Por nuestra victoria como titulares – dijo Blaise alzando su vaso con whisky – Que bueno que fuiste, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Es de lo que quería preguntarte – murmuró un poco incómodo – veo a una chica

Propongo otro brindis, eso es genial, ya te hacía falta.

Veo a una chica… solo en sueños.

Ahh con que eso era – dejo su vaso en la mesa – ¿Es guapa? ¿Quién es?

Si lo es – dijo pero muy rápido comentó – eso que importa, no la conozco, no la había visto antes, es terca y molesta…es una alucinación.

La debes conocer de alguna parte – dijo Blaise, se había puesto serio - ¿y dices que ella te convenció?

Sí, bueno no… estuvimos conversando y fue…

¿! Habla!? – lo interrumpió sorprendido - ¿pones el rêveur bajo tu almohada verdad?

Tú me habías dicho que soñabas con chicas…

Bueno si, pero no hablo con ellas – el moreno estaba serio y con una mano en la barbilla – aunque cuando las invito no es precisamente para conversar… - comenzó a reírse – Tal ves estes haciendo mal la meditación, deberías volver al club.

No volveré – dijo decidido – conseguí justo lo que quería, ya no hay pesadillas.

Como quieras, pero jamás había escuchado que algún sueño tuviera personalidad, alomejor tu la inventaste asi – dijo Blaise, mientras llamaba a la camarera para traer la siguiente ronda – por cierto, hoy hablé con Daphne pronto regresa de sus vacaciones, te trae una sorpresa.

¿De qué se trata?

Es sorpresa.

Esa noche, Draco llegó muy tarde a casa. No supo ni cómo llegó hasta su cama. Aunque aguantaba muy bien el alcohol, había bebido de más y estaba muy mareado, todo lo que pasó fue confuso, tenía mucho sueño y se preguntó si su estado se conservaba hasta en sueños. Y así fue, volvió a aparecer en el campo de Quidditch, la nieve comenzaba a derretirse y un pasto húmedo se asomaba entre charcos. Encontró a la pelirroja sentada en las gradas.

Ahora tú llegas tarde – dijo la pelirroja, ella también parecía más _feliz_ que de costumbre

Qué bueno que estas aquí – dijo sin querer, el alcohol hacia de las suyas.

Sabes, hoy estoy algo indispuesta para volar – dijo Ginny recostándose en las gradas.

Si, yo igual – tal vez Blaise tenía razón y si él la había inventado, ella también estaba alcoholizada. Se recostó a su lado.

Mira esa nube rosa parece un elefante! – dijo Ginny señalando el cielo.

No hay nubes rosas

¿ah no? ¿entonces qué es eso?

No se... parece… una nube… blanca – dijo el rubio, ella comenzó a reírse - ¿Qué te causa gracia?

Tú … eres un maldito rubio cerrado – dijo muy divertida

Pues tú eres… - lo pensó unos segundos - …eres una pelirroja loca

Vamos! Algo mejor se te puede ocurrir – lo miro burlonamente. Se giro y quedo de costado sobre su codo. Mirándolo a la cara. El frunció el seño pero no dijo nada. – Me gustan tus ojos – dijo Ginny al fin, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Draco relajo el gesto en su rostro, se quedo mirándola un rato. Ella poco se inclino sobre él mientras cerraba los ojos. El contraste de temperaturas se dejo sentir cuando ella presiono sus cálidos labios sobre los fríos de él.

Fue un beso breve, pero intenso. El rubio sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo. Como si se derritiera y luego volviera a tomar forma. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraban recostados sobre un suave césped. La pelirroja, había abierto los ojos antes y tenía cara de pánico.

Maldición! Que hice?!… - se lamentó la chica.

Draco se incorporó un sobre sus codos y miró a su alrededor. La calidez del sol bañaba sus rostros, en el cielo había nubes rosadas en formas de animales. Y a su alrededor se escuchaba el canto de las aves. Era como estar en un escenario de cuento. Se examino a sí mismo y le pareció ver que su uniforme no era verde, sino ¿rojo?.

Estaba en eso cuando ella, se quitó los guantes y le tocó la mejilla. Otra descarga le invadió, volvió a sentir como si su existencia fuera líquida, y apareció en las gradas del helado campo. Tallo sus ojos con los puños y parpadeó muy rápido. Tratando de entender qué es lo que había pasado. Miro a su alrededor, confuso.

Ella seguía recostada a su lado, estaba muy seria y con los ojos abiertos. Miraba hacia el cielo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó

¿Qué fue qué? – respondió Ginny sin voltearlo a ver.

Eso, el césped, el sol… me besaste

¿Qué te besé? – preguntó con tono burlón - ¿Cuándo?

Ahorita, me besaste y luego… las nubes, las aves… - se había sentado, y movía sus manos tratando de explicar. Se sintió tonto, ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención – nada, olvídalo… – cerró los ojos y se apretó las sienes.

Estas ebrio – dijo ella, aun sin verlo. El volvió a recostarse a su lado. No volvieron a hablar en toda esa noche.

Por la mañana sentía la cabeza estallar. Bajo a la cocina, por un vaso con agua. Escucho ruidos que venían de la sala. Alzó la varita listo para defenderse. Se asomó cauteloso. Era Blaise.

Estamos en el equipo! – dijo el moreno sonriendo, en cuanto lo vio. Tenía en las manos un sobre abierto y un pergamino. – Estimado Blaise Zabini … - comenzó a leer – Me es un gusto informarle que según la normativa actual, El Honorable Consejo Seleccionador se honra en darle la bienvenida a los Falmouth Falcons – terminó con un tono solemne en la voz – Trae una lista de la alineación completa… por eso se lo que dice tu carta – le señaló otro sobre cerrado que estaba en la mesa.

¿Qué pasó ayer?

No me preguntes…. Hay poción para la resaca en el comedor.

Draco salió a buscarla, antes de que la cabeza le explotara. No tenía claro que había pasado la noche anterior y mucho menos que había soñado. Recordaba que estaba la pelirroja, pero lo que sucedió ni el mismo se lo creía. Se tomó la poción de un tragó. Poco a poco el zumbido en sus oídos comenzó a cesar. Regreso al comedor. Blaise seguía examinando los pergaminos.

Sabía que Grant no entraría, esa caída fue fatal – dijo Blaise, mientras examinaba la lista de alineación - Vaya vaya, esto se pone interesante

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco curioso.

Lee al tercer cazador – dijo en un tono entre divertido y malicioso – quiero decir cazadora… - y le acercó el pergamino.

No puede ser…

•_**°o.O Fin del Capítulo O.o°•**_

Ejem… ejem.. que puedo decir… no se si vale justificarme… acabo de regresar a clases… -_-' perdonad la tardanza. Pero aquí sigo. Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, que me han hecho en verdad muy feliz. Además de que me han apoyado muchísimo para continuar con éste, mi primer proyecto.

**Yo-182** Gracias por tu comentario, aunque creo que ya cambiaste de cuenta verdad? En fin, espero que sigas leyendo y te haya gustado este cap.  . Y si es una misión, el próximo será desde el punto de vista de Ginny, para explicar las razones.

**Jane Malfoy 028** Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz, espero que leas y me dejes tus comentarios para esta actualización, que aunque tarde por fin ha llegado ^^'. Aunque de los padres de Draco no mencione nada, forman parte importante, que espero mencionar muy pronto.

Pd. Ya comencé a leer "Amor por contrato", y tienes razón, Harry parece más Draco que nada jajaja, por eso me ha gustado. Muchas gracias por la recomendación.

**Gin-K** Hola, te agradezco tus comentarios. Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas (aunque sea un porcentaje jiji) en este cap. Y claro que me siento entusiasmada por seguir escribiendo, lento, pero seguro.

**Mrs. Lovegood** hola, muchas gracias por haberte animado a dejarme tu comentario. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, aun no tiro la toalla, y digo aun porque mientras tenga una lectora seguire escribiendo  . Solo que me he tardado un poquitín, por falta de tiempo. Pero ya tengo el próximo no te angusties (uy si).

GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

_No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, consejos, quejas, dudas, traumas, sugerencias y fantasías , el chiste es que le den al botoncito verde de aquí abajo y me ayuden a mejorar._

_Hasta la proxima!!_

Lâdy Ðµ


End file.
